In order to address the drawbacks observed when conventional means of support for a pipeline are used in a tunnel having generally concave inner walls, such as those excavated by the TBM method, as mentioned heretofore, inventive equipment was developed for support of pipelines, said equipment comprising a curved structural support element installed within the tunnel, and directly fastened to the generally concave inner walls thereof, whose back surface contacts and substantially follows the geometrical contour of the inner walls of the tunnel.
The curved structural support element is provided with means to firmly receive and connect to at least one pipeline support element thereto.
In the case where it is necessary to install new pipelines passing through the tunnel in the future, it suffices to firmly connect new pipeline support elements to the existing curved structural support elements, so as to provide a support structure for said new pipelines.
The curved structural support element may be modularized, so that initially, only inferior modules are assembled within the tunnel, directly fastened to the walls thereof, able to receive at least one pipeline support element.
In the advent that it is necessary to pass a new pipeline through the tunnel, it suffices to assemble additional superior modules to each of the existing inferior modules of the curved structural support elements, thereby enabling the additional pipeline support elements to be firmly fixed thereto, to support said new pipeline.
Said inferior modules and superior modules of the curved structural support elements are provided with fastening means which firmly connect each other.
The present invention obviates the use of steel columns and overhead crossbeams to provide support means for pipelines passing through tunnels, thereby eliminating confinement of the pipeline in squares sections, and enabling free access for inspections, maintenance interventions and even replacement of segments of pipeline.
Further, since steel columns and overhead crossbeams are not used, this maximizes the space for the circulation of vehicles and personnel.
Another advantage of the present invention over the prior art resides in the fact that there is a reduced number of structural interfaces between the curved structural support elements and the tunnel walls, thereby reducing the possibility of assembling errors from occurring, as well as the need for local adjustments, which evidently reduces the time for assembling the whole pipeline support system.
The structural design of pipeline support of the invention is inspired by avionic structures, more specifically the fuselage, and is designed to withstand large amounts of load and stress, thereby obviating any supersizing of the project.
Therefore, the structural design was developed in such a way that mechanical stresses within the structure are substantially balanced, and only compressing stresses are transferred to the walls of the tunnel, favoring the structural integrity of the walls. No traction stresses are transferred to the walls of the tunnel, which, if occurred, could cause them to collapse.
Consequently, a pipeline support system is provided that does not rely on the capacity of the tunnel walls to fasten the pipeline support system, meaning that there is no need for said walls to resist traction stresses.
Furthermore, the use of curved structural support elements of the present invention provided by the pipeline support elements obviate the need for the use of heavy concrete plinths (bases) like the ones used to support steel columns of conventional pipeline support means. This suffices to provide, when necessary, a light base to secure the curved structural support elements.
Additionally, the maximization of tunnel space provided by the use of the curved structural support elements of the present invention enables the installation of a removable cargo-boom which aids assembling and maintenance operations.
The present invention may be used in a complementary and non-exclusive manner together with the structural means for laying of pipelines as described in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,201, granted on 24 Apr. 2012, preferably making use of motorized driving rollers or idle rollers, as described in Brazilian patent PI 0622437-7, filed on 20 Mar. 2006 and granted on 10 Feb. 2016. The contents of these patents are incorporated herein for reference.
In view of the foregoing, and in combination with the abovementioned patent, the present invention addresses a number of problems observed in the operations needed for laying pipelines, such as:                eliminates the need for any type of welding within the tunnel for the physical assembly of the pipeline support structures, by using structures that are prefabricated and installed within the tunnel with the use of fastening means;        allows the assembly of a new pipeline support system to be performed only when needed, thereby reducing costs, as the costs for the installation of any further pipeline support systems will not be considered in the budget of the pipeline support system which is being installed;        eliminates the drawbacks observed in support structures that make use of steel columns (I-beams), precluding the confinement of pipelines within ‘squares sections’ which cause difficulties for inspection and maintenance operations;        eliminates the use of overhead crossbeams and provisional installation of pieces to be locally adjusted, or that require disassembly on future occasions to allow the passage of equipment, pieces and parts of structures, machinery, etc.;        maximizes the space available for the circulation of vehicles and personnel; by minimizing the number of structural interfaces between the pipeline support means and the tunnel walls, thereby reducing the possibility of errors from occurring, as well as the need for local adjustments;        reduces the overall number of parts to be transported into the tunnel, and additionally reduces transportation costs in view of the fact that the overall weight of parts used in the pipeline support means of the invention are substantially lower than the weight of the pipeline support means currently used;        drastically reduces the assembling time for installing the pipeline support means;        avoids traction stresses from occurring in the tunnel walls, in view of its constructive design which causes the stresses to remain within the structure itself;        eliminates the use of heavy concrete plinths (bases) to bear all the pipeline support elements, thereby simplifying the installation of the whole pipeline support means.        
These and other features of the invention will be more apparent from the following description of the invention and the drawings.